Recovery
by simplyxcomplicated
Summary: A series of drabbles and stories of hitsuhina stories of Hinamori recovering from Aizen's betrayal. current chapter: 6- feelings
1. Chapter 1 x diamonds

**Recovery**

Chapter 1 – diamonds

It was helpless.

she was helpless.

He was helpless as he watched her.

There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say when he saw her with dark bags drooped under her eyes, staring straight ahead at the blank dull wall.

What was there to say anyway?

Words were meaningless in these circumstances and even if there were things to say, the tenth captain could not bear to utter a single word, for he was scared, oh so scared on breaking the girl in front of him.

"You're going to kill Aizen."

His eyes widen, as he clenches his fists. Aizen again.

Could she not open her eyes and see the worried looks on her friend's faces?!

"Hinamori, you know I can't do anything."

"You're going to kill Aizen." She repeats, shaking.

"Hinamori..."

"S-s-save him!" She screams as tears roll down her face and onto the blanket.

"Please Shiro-chan... please..." She pleads and pleads as tears roll off her face, sparkling as they go down her face like diamonds.

He's helpless again, watching those diamonds leak out of her eyes


	2. Chapter 2 x break

**Recovery**

Chapter 2 – break

He couldn't stand it anymore.

The stress, the sleepless nights and, _dear god,_ the paperwork.

He couldn't keep up with it all and he felt like everything was spinning circles around him, spinning and spinning until everything was a big blur.

He cared for Hinamori so much that it hurt and pushing it to the back of his head hurt so much more.

Just how could he deal with all this? He was a prodigy, yes, but still so young, oh very young.

Could he even kill Aizen? The ex-fifth division captain who many looked up to that had betrayed them all, if he pointed his blade at Aizen, what would he see?

He would see the man who helped the soul society.

He would see the man who sat with him on the roof one night and celebrated his birthday with Matsumoto and Hinamori.

He would a traitor.

He would see Hinamori crushed to bits, even more than now, if Aizen was dead.

Then, one night, when the silence was deafening and the darkness was overwhelming, Hitsugaya found himself breaking.

Water was leaking out of his eyes and he wondered when was the last time he actually cried.

Everything crushed him until he broke.

* * *

Thank you kRyStAlt3aRz for reviewing. (:

**note:** Next story will be more hitsuhinaish. haha, i don't want to move too fast at the moment. Thank you all for viewing as well.


	3. Chapter 3 x safety net

**Recovery**

Chapter 3 – safety net

She knew there was something wrong with the way she acted, the way she still cared for the man who stabbed her, who made her point her sword at her friend.

Yet even though she knew that the way she thought and acted was wrong, she couldn't bring herself to think that the captain she had followed and adored for so many years was a lie the whole time.

There would no longer be his soothing voice which calmed her when she was scared, no longer being saved when she was in trouble.

There was no one else to catch her when she fell anymore and so she clung onto the figure who had helped her before so many times. It hurt her to see everyone's pitying faces, she didn't need pity. She needed someone to understand.

Yet one day, Hitsugaya came to visit like he usually did but instead of his usual silence, he spoke.

"Hinamori, from now on, i'll be your safety net. If you fall, I'll catch you."

And with that uttered phrase, a flustered captain quickly walked away from her room, unknown to him, Hinamori smiled the first time in weeks.

* * *

Thank you all for viewing (:


	4. Chapter 4 x breathe

**Recovery**

Chapter 4 – breathe

* * *

It was Summer and the air was humid and hot.

The shinigami were cursing the weather or lying motionless on the cooler timber floors, groaning.

Hinamori was starting to tire of lounging in a white bed all day, looking at the stupid white walls and dressed even in white.

She wanted to see more colour and the window which opened to the outside world just made her yearn it even more.

Yet even if she plead all day, Unohana taichou would not permit it, she calimed that she was too fragile or that something would happen in the weak state that she was in.

However, this would all change when Hitsugaya would come and visited her.

* * *

"Hitsugaya kun!" She whispered frantically, looking around to watch if there were any strange suspicious people lurking around to hear her plans.

Hitsugaya was surprised to hear her talk in such a hushed tone and frowned as he bent down to hear what she had to say.

"Hinamori. Its Hitsugaya _taichou_ not Hitsugaya _kun_. How many times do i have to tell you?"

"Hitsugaya kun, i need your help!"

"Eh? What?"

He was curious to know what she needed help with yet he prayed inside it would not be about Aizen. He had enough of hearing of his name already.

"Help me go outside!"

Ok. He was not expecting that.

"Are you stupid?!", he exclaimed, voice rising. "Unohana san already said no!"

Hitsugaya emphasised his disagreement with her request by crossing his arms.

"Hitsugaya kun!" Hinamori whined. "It'll be just for 5 minutes! And you'll be there with me. When was the last time i actually had a good walk around outside?"

Hitsugaya hesitated. What Hinamori said was true and she did deserve to go out.

"It's too hot" He rebutted "And i'd get in trouble for you _again_ if anyone found out."

"I don't care." replied Hinamori, disregarding her friend's dislike for hot weather.

Hitsugaya sighed and ruffled his white hair a bit. He was going to regret this later...

"Ok. Five minutes only though, and if anyone asks, you forced me to."

"But i actually did!"

"Shush!"

And with that said, Hinamori quickly scrambled out of bed to rush outside where the birds were singing and the sun was out melting everyone.

"Hey! Hinamori! Wait for me, don't go so fast!" shouted Hitsugaya, breaking into a run to catch up to Hinamori.

But his only reply was joyous laughter that was overjoyed to go outside.

Hinamori reached the door and opened it with so much might, you might've thought she was running away from something scary.

Hitsugaya was quick to catch up, reaching just in time to see Hinamori close her eyes and breathe in the Summer air.

* * *

Thank you all for reading.

&& thank you Tsukihime for reviewing (:


	5. Chapter 5 x sunflowers

****

Recovery

Chapter 5 – sunflowers

* * *

After Hinamori was let out, it wasn't long until Unohana taichou found out, and yes, Hitsugaya **was** the one who got in trouble.

"I gave direct orders, Hitsugaya taichou and a captain like you are expected to obey orders."

"I'm sorry Unohana taichou, it won't happen again."

But unknown to Hitsugaya, Unohana was secretly very pleased that Hinamori was recovering faster than she expected.

"Why don't you find other ways to bring colour into Hinamori's life?" she suggested and walked away to tend to other wounded patients.

* * *

Hitsugaya was left pondering on what she said and it wasn't long before Matsumoto noticed the heavy expression on his face.

"Hey, taichou. What's up?" asked Matsumoto, poking her finger into her face.

"Nothing. What happened to the paperwork i gave you last week?" he replied, dismissing what he was thinking about before and waving at the finger that poked his cheeks.

"Oh! Funny story there! Would love to tell you now but..." she trailed off, trying to remember what actually did happen to the paperwork.

"...It's still there, left undone isn't it?"

"Gotta go! Bye!" and with that, Matsumoto quickly escaped the angry captain who seemed very very dangerous.

**"MATSUMOTOOO!"**

* * *

After hunting down his lieutenant and locking her in his office to force her do the late paperwork, Hitsugaya decided to take a walk.

He passed many buildings, and as the minutes went by the, what Unohana suggested was still stuck in his mind.

_"Why don't you find other ways to bring colour into Hinamori's life?"_

How could he bring more colour to her life? All she could see all day was white and looking at such a colour everyday would slowly wear down Hinamori.

It was then that when he stumbled across the Kuchiki mansion and saw Byakuya's garden, he found what he was looking for.

* * *

"Eh? You're here early Hitsugaya kun." Said Hinamori who was sitting upright on her bed reading a book.

"Here. For you." Hitsugaya grunted, looking away as he shoved ten sunflowers into Hinamori's hands.

Hinamori stared at them and as she stared, Hitsugaya was starting to feel rather stupid.

Did Hinamori even like sunflowers?!

Didn't something bad happen once with a rabbit that Hinamori once had and sunflower seeds?

If he could recall the rabbit had a severe allergic reaction and shortly after –

"Thank you so much!" Exclaimed Hinamori. "No one has given me sunflowers before!"

And with that said, she threw her arms around a very red tenth captain who was not used to hugs at all.

"Get off me Hinamori! This is embarrassing!" He shouted, quickly backing away from her but with no prevail.

"I'm just so happy Hitsugaya kun!" She explained, twirling a sunflower while admiring its bright colours.

"Tomorrow i'll give you daisies or somethi- **ARGH** get off me Hinamori!"

* * *

In a certain mansion, however, a very annoyed sixth captain noticed ten sunflowers missing in his garden.

* * *

Thank you to **kRyStAlt3aRz**, who might i say, you are extremely lovely and wonderful for reviewing on each chapter even if you dont have to, as reading it makes me happy enough. 3

&& also much thanks to **Tsukihime Nee** who also reviwed, and yes you are very special indeed haha (:


	6. Chapter 6 x feelings

**Recovery**

Chapter 6 – feelings

* * *

"I got to go now, Hinamori. Paper work." Said Hitsugaya, leaving sooner that he would have.

"Eeeeh?! So soon? I thought it was Rangiku's turn for the paper work..." Hinamori thought for a while, remembering Rangiku complaining on how much paperwork she had to do and how she had to do everything. (Even though it was an obvious lie)

"Hinamori. In the tenth division, it is _always_ me who does the paper work. Matsumoto is all talk." Sighed Hitsugaya. Yet he knew that if one day Matsumoto did volunteer to do the paperwork, he would be so scared of the sudden change of personality that he would volunteer to do the paper work instead. There was no way to win.

"Ok then. See you tomorrow again!" Hinamori waved goodbye, smiling sweetly.

"Bye." He gave a wave before swiftly walking out of the door.

Finally, as he walked away, he could breathe again.

He lied.

There was no paperwork, for him that was. He made sure his vice captain was properly locked in a barrier with all the paper work that she had left overdue.

It was that he felt so strange while visiting Hinamori and felt like he needed fresh air. The weird symptoms that were there before were starting to go. His heart started to slow down unlike before, where his heart beat faster than normal. His chest no longer clenched and-

_Oh no._

Oh no no no.

He knew these symptoms. It had happened before.

A different girl though. However it lasted very short. He remembered a very pretty girl in the 1st district who he rather liked. This ended abruptly, when she sneered at him at first sight when he tried to talk to her. Apparently his strange white hair and cold nature repelled everyone who looked at him.

Yet he would never forget what it was like, the fast beating of his heart, the clenching of the chest and the way he felt when that girl smiled.

Yet this was _Hinamori_ he was talking about. His childhood friend, his first ever friend might. He had never thought of her in the romantic light.

Maybe he was over thinking it. He ate a rather suspicious salmon roll for lunch now thinking back.

But no. It just wasn't.

Maybe he liked her since a long time ago but just realised it now.

Yet these feelings would cause nothing but trouble. Not only was Hinamori his childhood friend, she was also still slightly infatuated with Aizen.

Even if it was mostly gone, there would always be a part of her that would remember the fifth captain.

He could ignore them. Just push them to the back of his head and maybe the feelings would slowly go away.

Yet he couldn't.

This wasn't the brown haired girl from the 1st district, it was someone much more important to him, someone who accepted him from the very beginning and stuck with him since then.

Maybe he should just go along with it. See how it went.

It would be very risky, but he would just have to try.

So just to confirm to himself he said it to himself,

**"I have feelings for Hinamori Momo."**

* * *

Thank you to **Tsukihime Nee** for reviweing! I love sunflowers too, and they are my favourite flowers, which is part of the reason they were the chosen flower for chapter 5. haha (:

Yes this chapter is fluffier than usual. Hope you enjoyed reading this (:

Can someone also tell me whats the difference between visitors and hits?? i dont get it. ):


End file.
